I LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE
by neetsacurrycutie
Summary: Her name was Sakura, Sakura Haruno. She was different from other girls. Could a girl with the darkest of pasts fall for a player? Read to find out.
1. im here to find me

OK LOVIES! FIRST CHAPTERR!  
_

_~My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno._  
_I guess I'm different from other girls._  
_Which is reasonable, considering what I've gone through._  
_My story's quite simple, My dad walked out on me, my younger brother, Sai, and my mother._  
_That night, I remember hearing my mom try to hit dad with the glass vase they kept from their wedding. The shards are all that is left._  
_My mom had a problem. A scary problem. Alchohol. She wouldnt stop, no matter how hard we tried. She would hit us if we had tried. Hard._

_After the abuse, the rehab, and the jail my brother and I were emancipated. I feel I've abandoned my mom with her problems, but my cuts were deeper than my guilt._  
_My childhood was pretty much taking care of Sai. I didnt mind though. Now im 17, Sai is 16. We get along all right. Good grades, the whole enchelada. My life was boarderline normal, until I got the letter from my mom._

_Apparantly shes changed and "loves us soo much." Its too late for that._  
_My heart stopped when I read the part that said, " You and Sai will stay at your fathers for the summer." My father lived in California. I was fully prepared to stand my dad up. Until a woman in a blazer came to our house, with a document._

_This document said our father still had custody of us, since my parents never had a formal divorce._  
_I dont understand, he didnt care about us then. He doesnt care about us now. Not like I had a choice, anyways. I guess its my fault for not filing an emacipation against him._  
_I figured I would never see him. A day later, me and Sai are on this plane. We are almost landing soo-~ _Sai took off his headphones and looked at the pinky, "Saki, you writting lyrics" he said. _~n. Im a musican. Always have been. Guess I do ok, collages want me but, still undecided.~ _Sakura still writting, looked up and glanced at Sai, "You say something onii-chan?" she said softly.

Sai simply murmured curse words to himself.  
_~I currently live in Japan, attending Konoha High. I have 3 best friends. Like I said, pretty much boarderline normal. This sounds corny, but even though Im encapable of looking at my dad without disgust, the only reason I didnt fight this anymore than I could have is the fact that, maybe California could change me..I wish i knew who I really was-_  
_I stole some stuff. More than once. I got caught, spent the night in jail. I used to cut my arms, surprisingly, I have no scars. Sai cought me doing it once, he made me stop.~_

"Excuse me, this is your captain speaking," said Pilot Kakashi Hatake. As he cleared his throat he spoke in to the PA swiftly," We will be landing at LAX in ten minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts"  
Sakura put her book in her bag and did as she was told.  
"Saki, is the bastard picking us up?" said Sai.  
"No, im driving. I rented a car" she replied.

After imigration, Sakura loaded her bags into her Jetta and after hours of driving, arrived at her fathers beach house.  
The first thing Sakura noticed was the fact there were three cars in the driveway. She brushed it off, and now was the time she's been worrying about for the past 2 days.

*knock, knock, knock*  
Sakura and Sai waited patiently on the porch.  
As a busty blonde came to answer the door with her daughter she squealed,"You must be Sakura and Sai!" Sakura had her ipod in her ears, so she couldnt hear a word blondie was saying.

She simply nodded, pretending to give a shit. Apparantly her dad wasnt home, not that she cared or not. Sakura and Sai were showed there rooms. Sakura suddenly broke the silence, "Sai, im going on a walk."  
Sai turned to face his sister, "on the beach?" he said.  
"Yeah," Sakura said obviously. With that she stepped out with her ripped ambercrombie shorts, her loose fitting tank, and her vans.  
The beach was crowded. Water Skiing, Tubing, Beach Soccer.

Sakura found a small smoothie cart, "Cherry, please" she said politly.  
She paid, and kept walking. She watched all the couples she felt were WAY too annoying.  
Sakura's headphones were in, and the world was off...just the way she liked it.

Until she didnt realize she was passing a soccer game, as she was hit with a ball, and as she lost her balance she was now on hot sand. She was now wearing her smoothe. Grossed out, Sakura stood up shaking off the cherry. When the kicker approached her.  
The shirtless, extremely good looking, raven haired kicker was now inches away from Sakura.

"Holy shit, my bad." he spoke sorrily, as he gestured his hands toward her shirt. Sakura simply said, "Its fine" as she started to walk away.  
"Hey, wait up!" said the shirtless, extremely good looking, raven haired man, now catching up to Sakura.  
"No name?" he said now panting.

Sakura now facing him, "dont have one" as she turned and continued to walk away.  
A loud blonde headed boy screamed at the shirtless, extremely good looking, raven haired man from a distance, "HURRY UP SASUKE YOUR HOLDING UP THE GAME YOUU FAGG"  
Sasuke now looking at Sakura, "Hey, sorry once again. But I got to get back. I'll see you around?"  
Sakura now far from Sasuke looked back and mumbled something he could not make out.

Now sure that everyone was asleep Sakura went inside, and just as she predicted, everyone was.  
She quietly went upstairs, took a shower, and thought of schemes of how to avoid her dad everday for the rest of the summer. She soon fell asleep. The early bright rays of the California sun shone on her skin through the window. As Sakura awoke she grabbed her guitar, her notebook, and her vans and walked down to the beach. Probably the only thing she could stand here, other than Sai. Sakura sang the song she was composing, it was a duet.

~Romeo you took me by the hand

you told me you would never break my heart

Oh juliet I know what I said

I told you I would never break your heart.~

Im sorry that I lied I knew I should have tried~

SASUKES POV~ I was walking on the beach early this morning, trying to clear my head. When I heard something. Something Beatiful. HOLY SHIT ITS A MERMAID! Or not.. I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair. PINK? Not that she looked bad or anything. I started walking over to her, until I realized I spilled cherry smoothe all over this girl. I aprroached her. "Hey, its no name!" I said in cooly. The girl looked up at me. She gave me a confused expression, so I started to elaberate. "The jerk who spilt smoothie all over you."

It looked like it worked, she had given me a 'i understand, please go away now' look. But i didnt oblige, "Did you write that?" I said once again cooly. She didnt answer me and looked down sadly, damn, maybe i wasnt supposed to say that? This girl, she was the first girl to not swoon over me. She was different. She was telling me, sexiest man alive, to get lost. As she continued strumming, I sat down next to her. As soon as I did, she got up and said, "Well, this has been.. fun. Later" she was walking away. AWAY. From me? Did I forget my deodorant or something. I quickly smelt my pits, naw shes just crazy.

SAKURAS POV~ Today started off super wierd. Seriously, that guy again? Probably a player, dont care enough to hate them. Lunch was approaching, I was starved. I took me and Sai to a little hamburger place on the beach. I guess thats another way im different, I eat alot but never get fat. No complaints. As I was shoving fries in my mouth, I saw him again. Ok, this guy is totaly stalking me. He was with a bunch of his friends, all good looking. He started to walk over here again. "Sai, quickly hide!" I said quitely. Sai was too busy hearing himself chew to hear my alarming procaution. "Is this your boyfriend" raven haired said as he pointed to Sai. With that, we both started to choke on fries. After I was revived (and disgusted) I said, "Thats my brother." He was embarrased, I felt like laughing as I saw a plush red creep on his cheeks. I quickly dropped the food, and started to leave. Knowing my brother I said from a distance, " You can eat it fatso!"

SASUKES POV~ I was standing with her brother. Awkward... damn this girl never sticks around long enough for me to ask her out. Im a player, its what I do. Do I say the wrong things? Usually I just have to look at a girl to have her say, " I want you, in me." wink wink. This girl is making me work for her? Whatever, I decided to sleep on it.

Sakuras POV~ I ran downstairs, early again. Got dressed, wore a dress this time. It was strapless and floral printed. I liked it. I topped it off with some sneaks. My hair was straight and long, and changed the stone in my nose (pierced). As I was almost down, I saw him. My dad.."sweety, your here" he said coming up to hug me. As he wraped his arms around me, I roughly pushed him off and walked out the back door. I ran to the beach, no one was there. I felt warm water come out of my eyes and found my self screaming on my knees, "Stop pretending, PLEASE."

Sasukes POV~ I decided to take a walk this morning, since I couldnt sleep after I was.. rejected. I saw a pink blob neck deep into the water. I quickly sprinted into the water and swam to her. I grapped her arm and started pulling her to shore, we were both panting. "ARE YOU INSANE?" I screamed at her. However, all I got was a cough in return. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to a tanning chair. She got up after a few minuetes of silence and started to walk away slowly. OH HELL NO. I atleast deserve a thank you, I quickly grabbed her arm and said " You know sometimes when people save your life, you sometimes say gee, I dunno, oh thats right.. THANK YOU." She muttered a 'thank you' softly and got out of my grasp. Wow, first girl with some muscle.

Sakuras POV~ I had to get away, I didnt know where I just knew I had too. Stupid boy, everywhere I look, trying to stop me from...trying to stop me. Ugh. He should get lost and realize I will never sleep with him. He needs to leave me alone. I wanted to go in the city for awhile, but decided to change in to some shorts, a tank with a hoodie and my vans. I texted Sai and got a 'be careful' in reply.

Sasukes POV~ I was left dumbfounded on the beach until I heard the dobe scream my name followed by his shy girlfriend. "Hey man, me and hina are going to the city today. Hit the Carnival? You in? Naruto said curiously. "Yeah" was my reply as we walked off.

Sakuras POV~ I got in a cab, still thinking about my dad. What did he want? As I was lost in my thoughts I heard a "were here" leave the cab drivers lips. I took some bills out of my poket and handed it to him. My hood was on and my ipod earphones were dangling from my ears. I passed a few stores before I saw it. A carnival? 'Hmm the perfect destraction' I thought. I went on a few rides, and was hit on far too many times.

"Hey, sweetlips." a boy with brown hair said to me. I simply walked away giving him a 'not in a billion years' look. My ipod was still in my ears as I was looking down, at the ground in front of me. Until I felt my face hit a toned chest. I looked up to see him. The stalker. "Are you stalking me," I said confused. He looked at me with onyx eyes, I thought I might melt. 'What the hell, snap out of it. Hes a player not to mention a stalker..' Some girls who were swooning over him gave me dirty looks from afar. Not like I gave a crap. Until one of them approached us, she grabbed his face and put her lips on his. I stood there, and watched the scene unfold. I started to back up, and walk away. I was freaked, there were tears coming out of my eyes.. WHAT THE FUCK?

Sasukes POV~ I finally got a chance to ask her out, then that stupid Ami chick has to come and ruin everything. I quicky pushed her off when I saw pinky walk away..but she was gone.

OK LOVIES! FIRST CHAPTER DONITTO. (done) (:

For all those wonderers... I did base this story off the last song only because I love how troubled the character is... But if you keep reading you'll see how the story really becomes unique and its own in chapter 2(:

As Always Review My Lovies! (should I make an acronym? AARML?) (: and also, if u see any gramatical errors.. tell me! (;

Lotss a love.

Neeties.


	2. a compromise

A/n: Thank you, thank you, thank you soo much for the reviews! Ahahaha,ok so bunch of grammar errors in the last chapter, but promise no more. PINKY SWEAR. I did base this story off the last song, because I just love how troubled the character is .. so let me know your thoughts my lovies! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakuras Pov~ HOLY CRAP. Why am I crying? I bit my hand, to stop myself from crying. Thankfully it worked. After I was out of sight, I ran, ran as fast as I could to get away from what I just saw. Whats wrong with me? I hit my head. 'Stupid weakling, man up' I thought to myself. I wiped my tears, my eyes were puffy and red but, I was used to it. I called Sai to come pick me up, 20 mins later..there he was..looking as pissed as ever.

"Who did this to you?" Sai said pointing to Sakura's hand.

"I did" Sakura replied.

"Theres only one reason why you would do that!..you did that when we were kids too.." Sai replied.

"Whose ass am I kicking?" he said holding up his fist.

"No ones, I tripped.. you know how clumsy I am" she said, trying to fake a laugh.

Sai not believing her, embraced her in a hug. 'When she's ready to talk..she will' he thought.

Sakuras Pov~ The ride home was silent, boy was I grateful for that. When we arrived home, everyone was asleep, thank God. I could not risk seeing my dad right now, especialy looking like this. I hated looking vulnerable and weak...like the little girl I used to be. I was now on my bed, letting my mind drift but, no matter how hard I tried, I kept seeing him..with her.

I hated myself for thinking about the stalker. I mentally scolded myself, and before I knew it I felt my eyes start to close. I awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon, that could only mean one thing... he was up. I took a shower and got dressed.

I straightened my hair, and wore a strapless yellow dress that stopped mid thigh, with my favorite pair of sneaks. I tiptoed downstairs, guitar and songbook in hand of course. I waited for him to turn around, before I ran out the back door.

The beach looked clear, I liked it this way. I started scribbling notes and lyrics in my notebook, but for some reason... I just couldn't do this. I leaned back in my chair, and saw a man looking at the water. He looked like he just swam, all I could see was his bare back. I continued to stare at him, until he looked back at me. HOLY SHIT. STALKER ALERT.

I looked at him innocently, pretending what happened did not affect me. I always was a really good liar. After a few moments of staring, he got up and started walking towards me. "Hey, look about yesterday.." he started. "Its fine" I interupted. "No, its not, I'm not dating that girl" he continued. "You should, you look cute together" I lied. He stood there speechless for awhile, looking at me with emotionless eyes. "Shes not the girl I want" he said looking at me, smirking. I stood up, and started to walk towards the water. He followed me.

As my feet were playing with the water, I looked at him and said,"Look, I know guys like you. I've dated guys like you. Your the kind who will make a girl feel like shes the most amazing thing in the world, so you can sleep with her, break her heart, and leave before she wakes up. Face it, you're a player, and I'm really not in the mood for a heart break, not now atleast. So sorry to dissapoint, but go find some other girl to play with."

"I'm not like that" was his reply. "In denial?" I said wittily. "One date, let me prove it to you" he rebuttled. "Thanks, but no thanks" I replied. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "One date, go on one date with me and after that if you never want to see me again, I promise to disappear" he said wantingly. I thought for awhile, one date, just one night, and then he will disappear, "One date" I replied.

He smirked, "So no name, I think I should know what it really is" he said cooly. "Sakura" I replied. "Sasuke" he said as if we just met, and told me he would pick me up at 7. I nodded understanding and walked away.

The rest of day past quicky. I went to some fancy resturant with Sai for lunch, tried to finish that stupid song I just can't get right, ipod, ipod, and more ipod. I looked at the clock, it read 6:40. SHIT! I took a shower and got dressed quickly. I wore my closed ankle boots(heels) with dark colored skinny jeans, and a screen printed tee that hung off my shoulder that showed my bra strap and ended at my waist.

Hey, if your only gonna see a guy once, might as well leave an impression. I didn't bother with having a cake face, just some eyeliner and mascara. My hair was pin straight, just the way I liked it. I checked the clock once more, '7:00' it read. DING DONG. 'At least the stalker comes on time..'as I walked downstairs I saw him.

My dad, sitting on the couch, looking at me. "Sakura, you look beatiful" he said softly. "I looked beatiful when I was 6 too, if you stuck around long enough you would've known that" I replied with hate lingering in my voice. He looked down sadly, and I walked out satisfied. And there he was. Sasuke. 'HOLY SHIT..HE LOOKS..HE LOOKS.. SO.. HOT!' 'ew stop it, no. remember PLAYER.' I snapped myself out of it.

Sasukes POV~ I was in front of her house. I was wearing an untucked dress shirt with a loose tie hanging over, and jeans with vans. Then, I saw her. She looked so beatiful, I felt myself drool a bit. I gestured to the car, and opened the door the passanger seat for her. She sat, and I ran over to the other side and started the engine. "Where are you taking me?" she said cutely. "Its a surpirse" I said lovestuckly. "I hate surprises.." she mumbled even cuter than before.

I just smirked in response. After 10 mins of driving we arrived at a resturant. I was cought staring at her a few times, which I could see confused her. A busty waiter handed us menus, she looked like a couger. She was eyeing me as she poured me some water, making sure her boobs were right in front of my face. She then put a menu on the table for me gently, while she slammed Sakura's on the table in front of her. She jumped a little as a response to this.

"Sorry about that...that happens alot when I go to resturants." I could see a grin growing on Sakura's face as she burst out laughing, realizing how pathetic that was. Soon I was laughing with her, and every eye in the room was on us. After awhile we stopped laughing and gazed at eachother. Sakura quickly looked down at the menu when she realized that we were looking straight in each others eyes.

I found it cute, how shy she was to show her blush. The booby waiter came back soon with a pad and a pen. "So what can I get you" she said lustfully looking at me. "Steak, well done" I replied with no intrest in food in my voice. "And you" she said disgustfully at Sakura. At this, Sakura burst out laughing, and so did I.

After awhile, she said "double bacon cheeseburger with curly fries in the bun and a double chocolate shake with whipcream on the top and chocolate syrup on the bottom" she said swiftly. (A/N: yes, she eats like a fatty:D) I looked at her amazed and smirked. "Most girls I know eat crackers..no joke..and there so much fatter than you" I said, still amazed.

"Oh, you think im fat?" she said innocently. With that, I began to stutter. "N-No not a-at all y-your p-perfect and b-beatiful" I found myself say. Holy shit, what is this girl doing to me? Did I just stutter? LAME. I still found her smile cutely at this, so I guess it was ok. The booby lady came back with our meals.

She laid mine in front of me making sure I could she her boobies, and laid Sakura's down in a way that put her ass right infront of my face. With that, we both burst out laughing AGAIN. I really like this girl, I hope she wants to see me again. Not only beatiful, but funny too, this is dangerous though... I might actually fall for her. After awhile, booby came back with some desert menus. Sakura ordered strawberry cheesecake, while I was too full.

I watched her eat for awhile, and with that she pushed the cake towards me, "You're making me feel so fat" she said holding her stomach. With that I chuckled, so cute. With that I said, "I dont like sweets." As that was said, she freaked. "Dont like sweets? ARE YOU INSANE?" she said loudly. I just smiled as my response. With that, she held a spoonful of cheesecake in front of my mouth, "Please" she said cutely, and I opened my mouth.

HOLY SHIT THIS IS HEAVEN ON EARTH. I could see her smile as she watched me smile while swallowing it. And as I swallowed, she fed me some more. After dinner, I walked her to the car and opened the door for her. I started driving. When she realized this wasn't the way to her house she made a 'im confused' face. I laughed at this and said, "one more surprise."

She simply mouthed an 'o'. After awhile of driving we arrived at a park. You could see the California stars shine at night. I took her up a the hill, to take a better look. She was amazed. She looked up, and mumbled a "its beatiful." With that, I whispered, "Not as beatiful as you." She blushed... and replied,"Beatiful? You must be blind in one eye or something." "20/20" I replied smirking.

With that I felt my fingers wrap around hers and pull her close so that I was looking into her eyes, and as soon as I did I heard a, "I should get home, my "boyfriend" is probably shitting his pants wondering where I am." With that I laughed, and led her back to the car. We were now in front of her house. I walked her up to the door.

"So, wasn't completely terrible was it?" I said cooly. "Not completely" she replied smiling. With that, I moved closer, "Will I see you again?", I said moving closer. I was inches away from her, "Maybe" she replied softly. And with that, I kissed her cheek and whispered a 'good night' in her ear before walking back to the car. And was pleased when I turned around to see a blushing Sakura. I drove home, and sat on my bed while her smile was replaying in mind. Her face was burned in my memory. Am I falling for her? Nah.. 'yeah you are stupid'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okies! so I promised no grammar errors... I say 'with that' alot neh? So tell me what your thinking. (: AND PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON MY LOVIES.

Xxx Neeties.


End file.
